The End of a Little Fighter
by WhovianPotterheadSherlockian
Summary: Rue's point of view of her death. Just a little one-shot I made at random. Hope you enjoy!


I tore through the forest at full speed, the warmth from setting the last fire quickly leaving my skin as I ran. I ran between two trees and ducked under a branch. Being small makes running easy, that much is for sure.  
_Has Katniss reached the food yet?_ I wondered. She was quick, too... Not as quick as me, but still very quick. If I was to lose, she was the one who deserved to win. For her sister. I hadn't heard the cannon yet, which is what I was listening for. If Katniss got caught by one of the Careers, she was done.  
I came to the next pre-made fire pit and added a few more leaves. The more smoke, the better. I heard from a distance a gleeful shout. Was that Cato?  
"Smoke! Follow it! Clove, have your knife ready."  
I looked back and smirked, seeing the smoke over the trees. How brilliant Katniss's plan was. I wondered again if she she had reached the food...  
Grabbing two rocks, I struck them together, hard and fast. No luck. I tried again, and again. On the forth try, I struck a flame. At the same moment, I heard an explosion. I knew that had to have been Katniss.  
"Victory!" I muttered under my breath, grinning. Quickly, I dropped the spark from the rocks over the wood and blew on it as it grew. The flame grew bigger and bigger, until it reached the green leaves. The smoke began to trail in the air, and I took off again. _One more fire to set,_ I thought as I ran. I dodged a tree. A few more minutes of running, and I peeked back again. The smoke of the second fire the looming over the trees as well. Perfect. I sang Katniss and I's safe signal and paused. Slowly, the mockingjays overhead took up the song. She'd know I was alright. I started running again.  
I jumped over a log, knowing it wasn't too far to the next and last fireplace, and- CRASH. I crumpled beside the log, tangled in a net that had fallen over me. It took me a moment to realize I had let out high-pitched scream.  
Ugh! I was so stupid! I should have been watching for traps!  
"Katniss! Katniss!" I scream, struggling against the tight net. I was stuck, and I knew that I wouldn't get out without help.  
And I knew Katniss was the only one who _would _help.  
"Rue!" I heard her call back. She was near. I was safe. "Rue! I'm coming!"  
Katniss had just broken into the tiny little area between the trees where I was being held by the net. I reached my hand through the mesh. "Katniss!" I said, relieved. And then the spear went through my body.  
The pain didn't come right away. Just as I was about to speak, it hit me; I was knocked into silence. The boy from District 1 ran to me, bending over and reaching for his spear. Before he touched it, an arrow hit him in the neck. Katniss's. He fell to his knees beside me, pulling the arrow from his neck. He fell into the dirt and, from the sound of it, drowned in his own blood.  
"Are there more? Are there more?" Katniss shouted at me. I said no, several times, rolling onto my side and curling around the arrow. Katniss ran to me, shoving the dead boy away and pulling out her knife, hacking me out of the net.  
It was all moving so fast, the forest seeming suddenly so bright and beautiful. I looked up at Katniss, who was searching for words. By the look of her expression when she caught sight of my wound, I knew it was over for me. I reached over and grasped her hand tightly, and she clutched it like a lifeline.  
"You blew up the food?" I whispered.  
"Every last bit." she responded.  
If the food was completely gone, she had a chance. "You have to win." I said. She was the only one here who deserved to win.  
"I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now," she promised, still clutching my hand. A cannon fired, and Katniss looked up. It was for the boy from District 1. Was she going to leave me?  
"Don't go." I whispered, tightening my grip on her hand. If I was going to die, I wanted her with me. My big sister. My big sister, who was only my big sister for such a short time.  
"Course not. Staying right here," she said. She moved closer to me and pulled my head into hr lap. She brushed the hair that had fallen into my face behind my ear, gently.  
"Sing." I say. It came out so quietly, like a wisp of air. But I knew she heard me. If I was going to die, I wanted to be surrounded with something I loved. Music. And who was better to sing to me on my deathbed than Katniss?  
Many expressions rolled across Katniss's face. Then she swallowed hard and coughed. Then she began.  
"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise."  
_My vision was blurring now. I had to force myself to breathe. Her voice was suddenly the most beautiful thing in the world.  
"_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daises guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings  
them true  
Here is the place where I love you."  
_I felt my eyes flutter shut. Pure black surrounded me for a moment. This dark frightened me. Then I saw a small light behind my eyelids. I wanted to be out of the dark. I felt just barely, Katniss's tears on my face. Her beautiful voice was cracking. It was still beautiful. I wished she'd keep going. And she did.  
"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."  
_Her voice was fading now as the light came closer. I held on to her song.  
"_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daises guard you from every harm."  
_Her voice was barely audible as she sang. I could barely hear her anyway. I clung to the sound of her voice.  
_I am about to die. _I thought._  
_She finished the song.  
"_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings  
them true  
Here is the place where I love you."  
_And the whole world slipped away, as the light consumed me. The last thing I heard was my mind replaying the last line.  
_Here is the place where I love you._


End file.
